


Forced Celebration

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Kagami couldn't believe they were having a birthday party for a DOG.





	Forced Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by this post: http://slightlyburntcinnamonroll.tumblr.com/post/160319397997/grimm-fairy-can-i-come (Also this is not my Tumblr account, but feel free to follow them!)

At first, after Kuroko finished explaining what he wanted to do, Kagami had honestly thought the boy was joking. After all, while his boyfriend did hold an unusually high penchant for that mutt of his, surely even _he_ would think that this was taking it a step too far, right? 

However, when he saw the very serious expression on Kuroko’s face, that hope shriveled up and died right there and then, and Kagami was left with a feeling of disbelief. 

“Kuroko…” Kagami began slowly. 

“Mm?” Kuroko hummed questioningly.

“You are aware Nigou is a _DOG_ , right?” Kagami said, emphasizing the second to last word loudly. Probably a little too loudly, seeing as they were in public and all. Feeling his face heat up a bit, he glanced around the Maji Burger restaurant, trying to see if anyone was looking at him. He didn’t spot anyone giving him any looks, but he took a large bite out of one of his many hamburgers to keep himself quiet for a moment.

However, despite how loud he had gotten there, Kuroko hadn’t even blinked at his theatrics. Instead, he finished taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake, before innocently asking, “So?”

Kagami hated how Kuroko said that one word. As if Kagami was being the ridiculous one here and was just too dense to see it. He swallowed the food in his mouth pointedly and gave Kuroko a bit of a glare. 

“Normal people don’t throw their dogs birthday parties!” Kagami exclaimed. He couldn’t believe he had to explain that. 

However, despite his rationale, Kuroko simply shrugged and said, “I am sure some do.”

‘Yeah, weird people,’ Kagami thought, but he kept that caustic reply to himself. After all, not only did it come off as mean, but he should’ve expected weirdness from a member of the Generation of Miracles. All of the members of that team were rather odd in their own way, and while scarily enough, Kuroko was one of the more normal ones, even he had his tics. If he was going to date one of the members of the Miracles, then he was going to have to get used to be asked odd stuff like this every now and again.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to disentangle himself from the situation, or at the very least, try to get Kuroko to see some semblance of reason. 

Slowly, he said, “But most people just buy their dog a special treat or a toy or something. They don’t go the full nine yards and actually throw a party.”

Kagami actually felt his hopes flare up when he saw Kuroko looking thoughtful as he took another sip of his drinks. However, Kuroko sent them crashing back down when he simply said, “I think my way seems more fun.”

Okay… Kagami had one more tactic. “You don’t even know if today is his birthday. Last time I checked, we just found him.”

Kuroko nodded and said, “Yes… however, when I took him to the vet, he roughly estimated that Nigou was born this month and I decided I would make tomorrow his birthday.”

Kagami groaned. He could tell that he was losing this argument. He knew he still had the option to adamantly refuse to go to this stupid party. After all, it wasn’t like he lived with Kuroko yet, and he would never grow to like that stupid dog. However, he knew if he had did that, he was going to make Kuroko cold and angry at him, and Kagami would be left feeling guilty. 

So, accepting the inevitable fact that he was going to take time out of his day to celebrate a DOG’s birthday, Kagami carded his fingers through his red hair and asked, “Is anyone else coming?”

Kuroko shook his head. “No, it will just be you, Nigou, and me.”

Okay, so at least no one would be there to witness him embarrassing himself. Time for the next question. “Do I have to sing?”

Kuroko shook his head once again. “I don’t really want to sing myself, so no, I will not force you to sing. Not sure I want to hear that anyway, to be honest.”

Kagami felt a bit offended at that last comment and said a quick “Hey” in protest, though he wasn’t going to argue. He _wasn’t_ a good singer, after all. Still, Kuroko didn’t have to be so presumptuous.

Scowling, he said, “Do I have to wear a stupid party hat?”

Kuroko nodded this time. “I bought them and I want to make my money’s worth on them. Besides, I want this to be authentic.”

Kagami groaned, but he accepted that. It was not the worst thing ever. Finally, he asked, “And no pictures?”

Kuroko blinked at him owlishly, before allowing, “I would want to take some, but if it bothers you so much, I will only keep the camera on Nigou.”

“Yes. Do that,” Kagami said immediately with a nod. He saw a look of what seemed like disappointment in Kuroko’s eyes, but thankfully, Kuroko didn’t push it. It only was there for a second anyway. He probably had imagined it, anyway.

When Kuroko nodded his assent, Kagami then said, “Fine, then I’ll come tomorrow.” He finished his last burger, crumpled up the wrapper, and tossed it on his tray with the rest of his wrappers. He considered belching, but Kuroko usually gave him a look whenever he did that. So, instead, he stood up to toss the contents of his tray away, planning on going home. He was about to say “See ya” to Kuroko, when suddenly, he felt a small, pale hand clutch at his wrist.

He looked at Kuroko curiously, who merely said: “Want to spend the night at my apartment?”

\---------------------------

And that was how Kagami wound up waking up in Kuroko’s apartment, lying sprawled on the couch. This was starting to become more and more of a common occurrence, lately. He didn’t even intend it half the time. He would just go to Kuroko’s house to spend time with the other boy and all of a sudden, the hours were flying on by and he was then spending the night there. It occurred so often, that Kuroko now had spare pajamas and clothes for Kagami just in case. He even had a toothbrush at Kuroko’s place. 

It was such a regular occurence in fact, that Kagami kept hoping that Kuroko would eventually let him just move in. He practically lived in Kuroko’s apartment as it was, and it was getting annoying having to pay rent every month for his own apartment, which he hardly stayed in anymore.

But they would get to that when they got to that.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and did his usual morning preparation: take a shower, get dressed, put on deodorant, and before he brushed his teeth, he planned on scarfing down a rather large breakfast.From the smell in the air, Kuroko was actually cooking something, and it smelled like it was meat. He padded into the kitchen, only to freeze in stunned confusion.

The whole kitchen table and the walls around it were decked out with party material. There was a paper table cloth, a happy birthday banner, party hats, plates, and more. 

It was official. Kuroko had lost his mind. Kagami had thought Kuroko was somewhat weird for wanting to throw a party of all things for a dog, but this was going the extra mile. Beside the table, Nigou panted idly, tail wagging slightly, as if he knew this whole spectacle was for him. 

In the kitchen, Kuroko greeted him casually before saying, “Did you say happy birthday to Nigou?”

“I am not saying happy birthday to him! He wouldn’t understand it anyway, you crazy dog person!” Kagami snapped.

Kuroko shook his head. In his hand was a plate full of bacon. Kagami practically drooled at the sight of it. However, Kuroko decided to play cruel. Fishing one of the pieces of bacon in his fingers, he dangled it precariously and said, “Say happy birthday to Nigou, or I feed all of these Nigou.”

And then, as if to punctuate his point, Kagami watched in horror as Kuroko dropped the piece of bacon to the floor, where Nigou happily dove forward and snatched it. Kuroko grabbed another piece and dangled it, the look in his eyes showing he was not playing around.

Kuroko could be an evil bastard when he wanted to be.

Kagami gritted his teeth, debating whether or not he cared about his pride or stomach more. Ultimately, after a quick mental wrestling match, his stomach won and he growled, “ _Fine_. Happy birthday, Nigou.”

The dog looked at him curiously, having heard his name called, but then he turned his head away again, more interested in the second piece of bacon Kuroko had in his hand.

Kuroko gave a satisfied smile. “Thank you.” 

Much to Kagami’s dismay, he dropped the second piece of bacon to the floor, which once again, Nigou scarfed down, but thankfully, he set down the rest of it on the table for them to share.

As Kagami speared himself a couple of pieces, glaring at Nigou who looked at him hungrily, he heard Kuroko say, “6:00 p.m. is when we’ll have the party.”

As far as Kagami was concerned, the faster the party came, the better. He just wanted to get this stupid farce over with. 

All this over a DOG. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Six o’clock finally came and Kagami wandered into the overly-decorated dining room. Kuroko handed him a party hat, which he swiped grudgingly and put on. He wasn’t the only one wearing a party hat though. Not only was Kuroko wearing one, but Nigou too. Nigou didn’t seem to like the party hat too much though, as he kept getting a frustrated look on his face, attempting to shake it off his head. The hat kept becoming tilted or falling to some random place. 

Kuroko desperately tried to get the hat to stay on the dog, but Nigou wasn’t having it. Eventually, when Nigou shook his head for the third time, Kuroko gave up. The hat ended up going under Nigou’s chin, so it became a party goatee rather than a hat. Kagami almost felt pity for the mutt. He could empathize with not wanting to wear the stupid hat. However, Kuroko seemed determined to be unbothered by this and just left it there.

Kuroko snapped a few photos of Nigou on his phone before he turned to Kagami and asked, “Should we do presents or cake first?”

Kagami blinked in surprise. “You got a _cake_?” Wasn’t cake extremely unhealthy for dogs? Not that human food being unhealthy for dogs ever seemed to stop Kuroko from slipping Nigou a few pieces of food every now and then, but still.

Kuroko nodded and said, “Kind of.”

He walked over to the counter and opened a box, and pulled out a small bone-shaped cookie-looking thing. Written in what looked like frosting, was Nigou’s name. Kuroko quickly took a photo of it before he dropped it to the floor, where Nigou was eating. Kuroko seemed to be filming the incident. Kuroko normally didn’t like taking photos or anything, but whenever he decided to do it, the subject was almost guaranteed to be Nigou.

Seeing Kagami’s confused look, Kuroko elaborated, “It’s for dogs. Apparently, it’s made of wheat and peanut butter or something. By the way, I got us something too.”

“Oh please say you didn’t buy dog treats for us to eat…” Kagami said. He didn’t want to think Kuroko would go that extreme, but the blue-haired boy already had already showed that he was the epitome of a crazy dog person so…

Kuroko rolled his eyes, before saying a flat, “No.” Then he rummaged through a plastic bag and pulled out two frosted cookies of their own. Kagami eagerly swiped his, already drooling at the sight. He had to admit, it looked pretty good. They ate in silence for a moment before Kuroko said, “We forgot to sing ‘Happy Birthday.’” 

“I thought we agreed no singing,” Kagami growled through his mouthful. He was actually surprised Kuroko hadn’t scolded him for that.

Kuroko nodded, “We did but… hold on.” He typed something into his phone and soon the room was filled with the singing of other people. Apparently Kuroko typed the ‘Happy Birthday’ song into his phone and decided to play a video of someone else singing it. 

“Are you serious?” Kagami began, wanting to rant some more, but Kuroko silenced him with a look. They let the tune play out before Kuroko finally said, “Okay… we’ll do presents and then it’s over.”

“Thank god…” Kagami muttered under his breath. 

Kuroko pulled out a present that he actually took the time to wrap in wrapping paper, which he tore open to reveal a stuffed toy of some kind shaped like a squirrel. He squeezed it and the thing let out a high pitched squeaking, which caught Nigou’s attention. The dog immediately jumped with interest. When Kuroko dropped the toy, Nigou immediately dove towards it, sinking his teeth into it and shaking it around, the toy squeaking in protest. Kagami watched the brutal display in horror, imagining that being his flesh in the dog’s jaws.

He didn’t understand what people found appealing about these death machines. He shook his head.

Kuroko looked at him and said, “I am guessing you don’t have a present for him?”

Kagami was about to immediately confirm that statement. Why would he waste his precious money on a mutt he didn’t even like? When would he have had the time to buy the dog a present anyway when they left the restaurant? 

However, suddenly a memory came back to him and he said, “Actually, I do. Hold on.”

He had to admit, seeing Kuroko actually break his emotionless expression to look shocked was kind of satisfying. He didn’t have too much time to bask in it though, as he had to jog to the closet. He reached up and pulled out a bag, fishing out a large rubber toy with rubber spikes lining it. He came back in and tossed it. Nigou, seeing that there was a new toy now, gazed at it curiously for a moment, before dropping his squirrel toy to check it out. He tried to wrap his jaw around it and bite down, probably surprised by the strength of the material he was chewing on.

When he noticed Kuroko was looking at him expectantly, Kagami explained, “I got it just in case, you know, he ended up being a biter… I got him an extra tough toy that could keep him busy for a while. That squirrel of yours is going to be decimated and in pieces by the end of the week.” 

They watched as Nigou desperately tried to bite through the ball, pawing at it. Kuroko smiled at the spectacle, and that alone made Kagami actually glad he bought the damn thing. 

They watched Nigou interswitch between his two toys for a moment, Kuroko occasionally tossing one of them to send Nigou skittering across the apartment, before Kagami eventually bored. He assumed that the party was over. He was about to get up to go put on basketball, in the hopes that would lure Kuroko into joining him on the couch, when suddenly he felt a pair of lips peck him on the cheek. 

Looking at Kuroko, he saw the boy say, “Thank you for celebrating Nigou’s birthday with me. It means a lot.” 

Kuroko had said it with such sincerity that Kagami couldn’t help but feel flustered. Blushing a bit, he stammered, “Er, uh… it was no problem. It didn’t take as long as I thought, anyway.”

Kuroko nodded, before leaning over and kissing him, properly, on the lips this time. 

Kagami felt something melt inside of him as he and Kuroko kissed. He swore, Kuroko had to be a wizard or something, cause he somehow had the ability to turn Kagami into the biggest sap. They kissed for as long as they could, until the need to breathe finally became too much and they pulled away, eyes half-lidded, faces a bit flushed. 

As they were collecting their bearings, Kuroko said, “Can you do one more thing for me?”

Kagami nodded before even thinking about it. He immediately regretted that decision when he heard Kuroko’s request. 

“Can you at least pet Nigou once for me?”

Kuroko really must have put him in a trance during that kiss, cause even though Kagami felt reluctant, he grudgingly agreed. He had pet Nigou once or twice and he at least knew Nigou wouldn’t suddenly lunge and rip his hand off… so he could do it. He was right next to the sink anyway, so he could wash his hands.

Throwing Kuroko a look, he made a point to say, “Only for a second.”

Kuroko nodded his agreement. 

Kagami padded over to the stupid mutt slowly, giving Nigou enough time to notice his presence and look up at him curiously. He swallowed the fear building up in him and gently placed his hand on the dog’s head to pet, when suddenly he heard the snap of a photo being taken.

Fear forgotten, he whirled around and saw Kuroko standing with his phone in hand, not even bothering to try and look innocent.

“YOU BASTARD!” Kagami bellowed, not caring in the slightest if Kuroko’s neighbors heard, “You promised no photos!”

Kuroko actually darted off then, Kagami on his tail, the bedroom door slamming. 

Nigou looked at where the two ran off too curiously, wondering what in the world that had been about. Figuring he’d never know, he went back to his toys, figuring what his masters’ wanted to do was their own business.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why whenever I get inspired to do a KnB fic, it's usually for this pair and it usually involves Nigou. It's just a curse that has been afflicted onto me, I guess. Also, Kuroko totally would be the person to celebrate his dog's birthday. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out so I can fix. I was tired when this one got finished, so I am sure there is something I missed. 
> 
> And as always, have a great day!!!


End file.
